Love Renown
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: It's a song fic! Read to find out more!


Hi guys!!  I am such a sap!  I decided to write a continuous story based on songfics!!  Hee hee!  Here's chapter 1!  It is based on Angel by Sarah McLachlan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love Reknown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Lightening fell from the sky, illuminating the sopping castle grounds.  The thunder erupted, shaking the sopping ground.  The sky, usually illuminated by a fresh sun, was dark and dank, as though it would never shine again.  The few flowers that remained in the ground were torn apart by the chaotic winds of the storm, the petals threatening to tear themselves apart.  

            The rains had been falling like this for several days now.  "I wish this storm would stop!" Princess Serenity wailed.  She, like the three around her, was trapped inside from the storm.  Her long white gown and long blonde hair swirled around her as spun around.  "Do you three not want to see your boyfriends?"

            The blonde nearest her nodded, apprehensive as well to see her love.  She shook a finger at the other, saying, "Of course we do, Serenity, but you know we cannot."  Minako sighed and looked out the window.  "It is raining much too hard to leave."

            The four girls sighed as the rain beat harder and harder on the windows.  "Ominous, is it not?" the girl with deep blue hair and lighter blue highlights spoke, jolting the others girls out of their trances.  She shook her head as though trying to clear it. 

            Serenity looked dumbfounded as she gaped at Ami.  "Ominous?" she questioned, her eyes full of confusion.  

            The other girls laughed.  Leave it to Serenity to lighten everyone's spirits on the dankest of days.  They continued down the corridor, just wandering as if they had someplace to go.  The thunder beat onward, the lightning lit the sky, and the wind screeched by.  The temperature was no doubt dropping every second.  The girls continued walking, looking out the open arches, hoping to find a break in the ominous storm.  

            "Look over there, guys," Rei said, pointing out among what used to be the rose garden.  The others followed her eyes and gasped.  There sitting out in the rain, soaked to the bone was a girl, her back to them.  

            The four girls looked at one another and nodded.  No matter what, they were not going to allow their new friend to get sick, even on her worst days.  Rei and Ami ran to get umbrellas as Minako and Serenity stared at the fifth girl.  There was no telling what was on her mind, but at least they knew what was in her heart.  Maybe they could be something of a comfort. 

            Ami and Rei returned with five umbrellas and handed them out, one to Serenity, Rei, and Ami, and two to Minako.  Dashing out into the rain was not the smart thing to do, for as soon as they started running, Serenity's gown got trapped under her feet and she fell flat on her face.  {Hee hee}

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day

            The freezing rain poured down, harder and harder as Makoto sat alone.  Her long bronze hair shimmered in the rain and her long white dress was sopping, but it did not bother her.  She barely even realized it was raining.  Her crystal green eyes overflowed with tears as she thought of her love.  She wanted to see him again, spend one more day with him, but no—that was impossible.  

            Suddenly, the rain stopped though the soft patter of raindrops continued.  Looking up with tearstained eyes, she realized that Minako was standing there, holding an umbrella over her head.  

            "Hey, girl," Minako said softly, aware of her friend's feelings.  Her eyes were full of concern and concentration.  She never wanted to see that look in her friend's eyes again.  "You okay?"  

            Makoto turned away, and shook her head slowly.  How could she be okay when she felt so broken?  She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear into oblivion.  But the uncanny sounds of footsteps and voices crept closer until they were upon her.

            "What are you doing out here, Makoto?" Rei questioned gently.  She had knelt beside her and placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder.  Seeing that Makoto was not going to respond, she glanced back at Serenity and Ami.

            Serenity knelt by her friend next, vanquishing her umbrella to Ami.  She wrapped her friend in a tight hug, though the gesture was not returned.  "Come on, Makoto.  Let's go inside out of the rain."

            Makoto shook her head decisively.  She did not want to leave this place—it held so many memories for her . . . 

            "You do not want to get sick, do you?"  Ami asked, looking into her friend's sad eyes.  The distance that was there was almost frightening.  Makoto seemed a millions upon millions of miles away.  

            She dropped her glance to her hands, wanting to keep her silence.  She had wanted to merge into the deep, dark night and vanish away, but when the other four tried to force her inside, she had to say something.  "I don't care, Ami," she said softly.  "I just don't care any more."  She closed her eyes, silently praying that they would leave her alone.  

            The four girls exchange concerned glances.  "But, Makoto—" Minako began, but then paused.  Her friend had dropped her head, her hands clasped so tightly that her hands were white.  Her hands were shaking as her nails dug slightly into her skin.  Minako sighed, stood up, and gestured for the other girls to leave.  "Makoto—we are here if you need to talk.  Seriously, we want to help."  Minako started walking away, but then realized she still had two umbrellas in her hands.  

            Makoto heard footsteps returning as she loosened her grip.  She glanced back, and saw Minako.  "Minako—" she said softly, as her friend's face was filled with sadness.  

"I—I know Shinosaki's———uhm———time has been hard on you, Makoto, but do you really not want to talk about it?"  Minako's eyes were full of concern as she sat beside her friend.  She had not wanted to say anything, but she knew that if she had not, Makoto would have been swallowed by despair.  When Makoto looked away, she continued, "I mean, if you do not want to, that is fine as well."

            Makoto shook her head, and sighed.  "I will talk, Minako, but not to everyone.  I feel I have to now."  She knew she had to, and now there was no backing away from the fact.  The rain was getting worse with each passing second as the thunder grew louder and the lightening brighter.  A small shiver, obviously involuntarily, escaped from her friend.  "Let us go inside someplace, Minako—away from others."  Both girls stood and walked away, Minako relatively dry while Makoto was sopping wet, but both were ready for the tale. 

I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  


            Minako had listened in awe as her friend had poured her heart out.  She watched as Makoto dropped lower into the bounds of grief and pain without so much as a word, for if she had said anything, Makoto might not have had this experience of sharing her grief.  

            Minako smiled at the end of Makoto's tale.  "I am glad we talked, Makoto," she said softly.  "I know you did not want to or anything, so let us talk about something cheerful."  She smiled broadly as she continued.  "Hey have you seen Jamie—" The look on her friend's face made her stop.  Plastered on her face was a forced smile that looked incredibly fake.  

            "Minako, please," Makoto smiled, speaking unenthusiastically.  "I know Jamie is a fine one.  And he's perfect for you."  She smirked and continued, "He is the guy for you, but can you really attract him?"

            Minako, shocked, replied hastily, "Sure I can!" she said.  "And just you wait.  I have know a couple of guys that have the hots for you."  She smiled, but this quickly faded as her friend's smile faded.  

            "Really, Minako?"  Her voice was full of sadness again as she contemplated what was said.  In the past, she would have loved this, loved the attention form the guys, but now?  Not in her lifetime could she ever love again, ever feel the joy of a heart fulfilled. When Minako nodded slightly, she continued, "Well then—you should tell them to move on, that you should."  She stood and turned away, angered by Minako's statements.  

            "Makoto, wait" she said, quick on her feet.  "Please, I am sorry.  I was not thinking.  I am sorry."

            "Makoto once again plastered on her fake smile and flashed it to the princess of Venus.  "It is all right, Minako.  Just do not mention it again, please."  She paused thinking, "Maybe in time this hole will heal and we can start anew.  We will see."

            Minako was left alone, contemplating what she could do to cheer her friend.  Was it possible that she would never again see a true smile on her lips again?  Or was there something she could do to mend the pain?

~~~~Later~~~~

            Decisions were made and Minako approached the queen.  "Excuse me, Queen Serenity?" her quiet voice echoed through the bare room.  

            The silver-haired woman turned to the voice, her blue eyes surprised to see her daughter, Ami, Rei, and Minako here.  "What is wrong, princess?" she questioned, wondering what was haunting her mind.  

            "Uhm—" Minako stammered, not really ready to answer, in fear of rejection and a misinterpretation of her words.  Gathering herself, she began with the hope to make a dream come true.  "Queen Serenity.  The other girls and I have decided we wanted to do something to cheer Princess Makoto up.  We really want her to smile again, and we think we may have developed an idea.  Would you give us permission to go with our plan?"

            The queen's blue eyes filled with surprise.  Not long ago, these four wanted to make Makoto as miserable as possible.  Curiosity pulled the queen to ask, "What are your plans?"

            "We want—" Minako began but was cut off by Ami.

            "It is a surprise for everyone here, my queen, but we may have your permission, we will begin preparations."  Ami's voice was curt and decisive. She really wanted this, and the others could really tell.  There was kind-hearted Ami opening up, hiding a secret from the queen.  

            Queen Serenity smiled, gave the girls permission and turned back to her paperwork.  

In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
  


            "Makoto," a voice spoke, filling the empty void with hope and consent. 

            "Shinosaki?" she answered back, crying his name.  Was it really possible?  Could it be he was alive?  "Where are you?"

            The black void lifted, and the ground suddenly splashed in beautiful roses and daisies.  The sounds of water trickling down the stream was heard faintly as the birds sang joyful praises.  Off in the distance, a human figure stood, a male.  "Shinosaki?" Makoto repeated.  "Is that you?"  The figure nodded, clothed by the shadows.

            A smile erupted across her face as she contemplated his return.  She half-walked over to him, tears of joy embedding themselves upon her face.  His arms wrapped around her, and she suddenly felt safe in his arms once more.  His skin was heavenly, a warm welcome to the arms of grief.  "Shinosaki—" she broke off, not knowing what to say then.  How she had missed him, how she felt now that he was there.

            "Makoto," he said, returning her feelings of lonesomeness.  He too missed her, but the feeling would never be returned.  "Wake up, Makoto," he said softly.  "Wake up."

            Makoto, pulled from him, taken aback by his words.  "Shinosaki?" she questioned quietly.  "What are you talking about?"  She closed her eyes, suddenly rejected.

            "Wake up, Makoto," he repeated more urgently.  "Wake up.  Come on, Wake up," the voice slowly changed, though he was still saying the words.  "Wake up."

            And she opened her eyes.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  


            "You are awake, now," a milky voice said off to her right.  Serenity stood there, her hands on her hips and a disappointed look on her face.  "You were talking in your sleep.  Having a nightmare?"

            She closed her eyes again, wanting to go back to her fantasy world once more, to see Shinosaki and be with him again.  But the dream did not come, as much as she wanted it to.  It was gone and she had not been ready to leave.

            "Hey, Makoto?  Are you okay?" Serenity's voice cut through her thoughts.  "Makoto?"  Her voice was full of concern, as though she thought Makoto was going to do something crazy.  "Makoto?"

            She opened her eyes, however reluctantly.  "Yeah, Serenity," she said slowly, trying to keep her voice calm.  "I am alright." 

            "Good," she sighed.  "Anyway, it's time to get up and get going.  The guys are due back today.  Let's get already!"  She was excited by anything that included her guy.  Mamoru, a prince from Earth, was a quite a sight.  His jet deep ocean blue eyes drew one in and set off the natural blue highlights in his jet-black hair.  He was quite handsome, and Makoto could really see what Serenity saw in him.

            Makoto smiled back, though much less excited than Serenity was in this exciting event was.  The guys had returned earlier in the week with the sad news, and they had returned to the planet to fetch the single body of the person that had fallen.  Just thinking of her fallen love hurt her deep within once more. 

            Outside the lightening flashed brighter than ever, as if it read emotions.  The wind shrieked by the castle, and loud, sudden crash of thunder shook the castle.  "Such nasty weather we are having," Serenity said, shaking.  Storms terrified her and there had been quite a lot of them over the past week.  "D—do you think it will ever stop, Makoto?"

            Makoto laughed slightly, responding, "I do not know, but it has been quite dank has it not?"

            Serenity nodded viciously.  She walked over to the window, shuddered and yanked the curtains shut.  "Such nasty weather," she said pointedly.  She stared at Makoto, who returned her stare.  A loud lion's growl escaped into the room.  "Oops," Serenity said, laughing.  "I forgot.  It's breakfast time. {hee hee}  You hungry?"

            Makoto shook her head slightly, saying, "No Serenity, but I might be down later."  She wanted to be alone again. But it seemed Serenity was not going to allow that. 

            "No, no, no," she said.  "You are coming down with me."  She decisively put her hand on Makoto's shoulder.  Her voice was unusually curt and crisp as she said, "Now get dressed and come on."

            Sighing, she stood, less willing to do this then she was letting on.  She was not about to show this though, or Serenity would question her, there was no doubt about that.  Makoto gestured her out so she could change. 

            Serenity left, once more leaving Makoto to her thoughts.  The dream still rested in her mind, haunting her.  She tried shaking it out of her head, but it just wouldn't leave her alone.  Shinosaki's warm green eyes {I know they're blue, but I wanted it like this!} had drawn her in, and she hadn't wanted to leave.  But, still, it was only a dream, a dream never to again become realized.  "Shinosaki," she murmured, barely audible.  

            Outside, the rain thumped harder on the glass window panes as the storm raged out of control.  

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
  


            "Oh!  Stupid rain!  Go away!!" Serenity cried as the thunder clapped louder than before.  The lightening flashed and the rain beat harder than ever, as if it knew the men were returning with the body.  

            Rei sighed, rolling her deep purple eyes.  "Oh, come on, Serenity.  Grow up!"  The tone in her voice longed to attack Serenity, but one could tell that she longed for the end of the storm as well.  Who would have thought that a storm could rage like this on the Moon?

            "OOH!! Rei!  You're so mean!!!!" Serenity cried, much to her dismay.  She screamed as another thunderclap roared.

            The other girls laughed half-heartedly, thinking of the next couple of events.  Tonight there would be a ball, honoring the men's return, though it would be a sad occasion.  They had to get Makoto to go, but that would not happen, not with her love's funeral the next day.  Well, they'll think of something. 

In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
  


            The ball came, and the five girls had found a way to have Makoto go to the ball.  They had promised her that if she came, they would let her be, even if she only stayed for five minutes.  Makoto had promised, and was now regretting it.

            Inside, sheltered form the rain, the town was celebrating Mamoru and the others' return.  It seemed a happy celebration, one that se never wanted to have happen.  Sighing she walked through the doors, not ready for anything, for the cheers, nothing. 

            Makoto plastered a fake smile upon her lips as she walked into the ballroom, searching for Serenity, Minako, Ami, and Rei do she could get out of there.  She found them and glided over to them.  

            "Hey, girl!" Ami exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying herself as she watched Greg, Mamoru, Chad, and Jamie walk up to the queen.  "What's up?"  Makoto smiled, but didn't answer.  

            The queen called the attention of the courtiers and such.  "Attention everyone."  As the room quieted, she continued, "I know that today is supposed to be a somber day, but I have an announcement to make.  Our young princes who fought in the battle a week ago have returned once more.  They discovered—"

            Makoto sighed, only half listening to the queen.  She longed to leave and was ready to do so when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.  She turned and looked into the deep green eyes staring her down.

            "—that Shinosaki was not killed, only injured."

You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here


End file.
